Tonto
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Tigresa como novia, era una novia muy celosa. Y Po como novio, era un novio muy cursi y tonto. Pero nada decía que aquello no les agradara. Po x Tigresa. (One-Shot).(Años después de la derrota de Lord Shen)


_**Kung Fu Panda, es plena propiedad de DreamWorks. Únicamente uso sus personajes para plena diversión y entrenamiento literario.**_

* * *

**Tonto.**

El gusto salado del viento, en conjunto con aquella suave caricia que él depositaba al curar la herida de su rostro, la hicieron suspira en silencio algo enternecida por la sensación que realizaba aquella mano tibia sobre su pelaje. Era tanta la sutileza y dedicación con la que la curaba que por leves momentos ella se encontró observando con atención aquellas dos gemas verdosas que se concentraban en la herida.

—Debes ser menos arriesgada. Eran ciento cincuenta tipos contra ti— la regaño tras girarse para atrapar otra venda limpia. Por fortuna el corte que había recibido ella era meramente algo superficial, si bien al principio cuando vio todo su pelaje manchado con sangre se asusto un poco, luego de que ella le permitiera ver la herida, se dio cuenta que no necesitaría puntos de sutura como él pensaba.

En ocasiones como esas, en donde ella salía lastimada, aunque sea un pequeño corte como ese, caía en la cuenta que no era un cuerpo de metal que no se rompía con nada. Tigresa, por más que no se notara, también podía salir herida en las batallas y lo peor de todo, era esa manía que tenia ella por poner el bienestar de todos por delante del de ella. Como aquella vez en donde recibió el cañón dirigido hacia él recibiendo todo el impacto, o aquella otra ocasión en donde una flecha certera iba directamente hacia un debilitado Grulla que intentaba escapar a pesar de su ala rota, y ella se puso en el camino a pesar de estar incluso más debilitada que todos ellos, en esa ocasión recibió todo el impacto sobre su pecho, rozando su corazón. Por fortuna, Shifú logro curarla con una excelencia rotunda, y por lo que sabía aquella herida no había dejado más que una leve marca, casi invisible. La legendaria maestra Tigresa, era mortal a pesar de todo y como tal podía morir simplemente por una herida cerca de alguna arteria vital o aun órgano interno.

Ese pensamiento hizo que sus ya maduros labios se fruncieran con rudeza. Alzo sus ojos jades hacia la felina que posaba su mirada a un lado lejos de él, entretenida con el baile exótico que presentaba el fuego en la fogata que habían prendido para pasar la noche. Sonrió al notar como aquella apariencia juvenil y hermosa todavía no abandonaba su apariencia por más años que pasaran. Todavía podía ver en ese rostro algo más risueño que antes, aquella seria felina que él una vez adoro en su juventud. Aquella por la cual suspiraba, cada vez que la veía presentarse en el pueblo, como una demostración de Shifú hacia los ciudadanos de la aldea, de quienes eran los que protegían esa aldea, la fuerza del Palacio de Jade, eran ellos: Los legendarios Cinco Furiosos.

O aquella vez que lo había nombrado frente a todos "Maestro", o aquella otra— más adorable— que le había abrazado dulcemente mientras le confesaba que no deseaba verlo morir bajo las garras de Lord Shen. Todos esos recuerdos aun seguían en él, tan claros como en su juventud.

Observo ese presente ceño fruncido, que se había mantenido desde que aquella ladrona se había presentado frente a ellos, para engañarlos y tenderle esa trampa.

—¿Aun sigues molesta?— pregunto al verla apartarse a un lado para cruzarse de brazos y observar el fuego sin borrar su expresión. Él dejo las vendas sobre aquella pequeña caja de bambú que les habían obsequiado las personas del hospital cercano para curar sus heridas tras la feroz batalla.

Tigresa era una novia celosa, una peligrosa novia celosa, eso lo había aprendido en los años de relación que llevaban juntos. Y en ocasiones como estas en donde ella mostraba una actitud algo infantil para su carácter tan duro, era donde él se dedicaba a sonreírle tiernamente.

Acercándose por detrás rodeo sus grandes brazos alrededor de su cadera estrecha. Apoyo su mentón sobre su hombro, notando como sus orejas se movían involuntariamente ante la sensación de su respiración sobre su cuello. Con los años de relación, he inclusive antes, había aprendido a interpretar cada gesto de ella.

Deposito un suave beso sobre aquella zona expuesta que revelaba aquel uniforme color vino tinto que llevaba en la actualidad. Al instante, sintió como ella se salía de su agarre con la flexibilidad que la caracterizaba, la vio levantarse del suelo para caminar unos pasos lejos de él, meneando su cola de lado a lado de forma indiferente.

—¿Acaso no quieres que te de besitos, Tigresa?— infantilmente alzo sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos teatralmente, corriendo el riesgo a recibir un golpe certero en la cara por estúpido.

—Ve a darle besitos a esa zorra que tan enamorado te tenia.— gruño mirándolo sobre su hombro, antes de cruzarse de piernas en el suelo, dándole la espalda.

—Estas celosaaa~— Grave error decir aquello de forma tan cantarina, teniendo como novia a la fuerte maestra. Una certera piedra fue a parar directo a su rostro haciendo que involuntariamente quedara acostado sobre su espalda.

A punto de recuperarse de la contusión, sintió como un certero golpe en su estomago lo dejaba sin aire por unos momentos. Una leve carga, se poso sobre su abdomen, mientras un tenue aroma a flores y jabón cubría sus fosas nasales.

Abriendo sus ojos, noto como un pelaje anaranjado se escondía bajo su mentón, a la vez que un leve ronroneo cubría el silencio de la noche. Cubrió esa diminuta cintura entre sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo que saco un suspiro a la felina.

—¿Tienes frio?— susurro con temor a arruinar el momento. Ella no contesto, simplemente se aferro más a su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—¿No te gusto?...—Sabia que se estaba refiriendo a la ladrona—¿Ni siquiera un poquito?— levanto su cabeza apoyando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

La miro a los ojos, pocas veces podía ver aquella expresión de duda y preocupación en su rostro, por lo cual era natural que su propia expresión mostrara una confusión rotunda.

—Sin duda, era una antílope muy hermosa, además de que en todo momento se mostró amable conmigo incluso después de que la descubriéramos…Era agradable, podría haber salido con ella si se daba la situación— Su mirada baja en conjunto con aquel presente labio masticado por sus dientes lo hicieron sonreír levemente, ante lo tierna que se veía con esa expresión.— Pero… no es el caso. No soy tan tonto como crees.

—¿Tonto?— susurro volviendo su mirada hasta su rostro. La cercanía que tenían le permitía a él ver cada duda o cuestionamiento en sus ojos por lo sonrió abiertamente, para atraerla más hacia sí.

—Después de luchar tanto porque notaras mi existencia y por fin correspondiera mis sentimientos hacia ti, no tirare todo a la borda por un rostro bonito acompañado de una actitud amable. No soy tan tonto…—Aquellas simples palabras hicieron que él sintiera como el corazón de su novia se estremeciera contra su pecho.

Un sonrojo tenue, casi invisible comenzó a verse de entre el pelaje claro de ella. Dulces labios, cubrieron los suyos dejando una sensación suave sobre su mentón al recorrerlo antes de llegar a ellos.

—Si…eres un tonto…— Dijo sin poder evitar ocultar su rostro avergonzada en el hueco de su cuello. Po, podía ser muy cursi cuando se lo proponía, pero lo que más le molestaba era como reaccionaba su cuerpo a aquellas palabras tan tiernas.

—Y tú una celosa— Susurro contra su oreja, ganándose un mordisco ligeramente doloroso en su cuello. Rió ante ese gesto.

Definitivamente era una novia celosa.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. C:**_


End file.
